


Carefree

by Alexia247



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia247/pseuds/Alexia247
Summary: A carefree laugh sends a jolt through Emily. It seems like a lifetime ago when she last heard that laugh. It could only be from Leah.





	Carefree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ordinarylittleme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/gifts).



Emily Young, thought she had finally won the battle against her sarcastic, witty, intelligent cousin, Leah Clearwater the day she went from being a Young to becoming a Uley. 

 

She had always imagined it: at the reception everyone would toast to her and Sam, give them their well wishes, advice for an everlasting and loving marriage, all eyes would be on her as she danced with Sam. 

 

She would glow from the attention. 

 

But that didn't happen. 

 

Oh everyone had wished the newly wedded couple well, offered advice for a loving marriage, and yes, watched the bride and groom dance their first dance. 

 

Once again, like a moth to a flame attention was given to Leah and her dance partner: a young woman with dark skin, high cheekbones, full lips and dark brown eyes that penetrated Emily and Sam with a knowing gaze when she had met them. 

 

That stare still sent shivers down her spine. 

 

Suddenly a laugh jolts Emily out of her thoughts. When was the last time she heard such a carefree laugh? It feels like a lifetime ago. 

 

Her eyes automatically land on Leah who was the moment being twirled around on the dance floor. 

 

That's right. Before imprinting, before when the legends were just legends, the moment right before she chose to betray Leah's love and unwavering loyalty. 

 

But now, it seemed that Leah Clearwater was no longer what happened between her ex and cousin weigh her down. 

 

She was being carefree.

**Author's Note:**

> {You guys are probably getting tired of me writing about Emily's point of view! Lol. Which pairing or point of view which would you guys like to see?}


End file.
